


For the Record

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Who Said What Now [6]
Category: Psych
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Mild Language, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn wants something added to the record</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Record

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TV-Universe challenge "Who Said What Now," with the following prompt quote:
> 
> "For the record, I really like having a penis." by Greg Sanders, CSI

"For the record, I really like having a penis," Shawn announced as soon as the commercial break started.

"What?"

"Add it to the record!"

Gus frowned. "What record are you talking about?"

Shawn waved his hands around vaguely. "You know, _the_ record. The one that everyone keeps. As in _for the record_. I know you keep track of mine, because I'm too unreliable."

"I think you're confused-" Gus began.

"No!" Shawn "I know this is a thing! You're just trying to hide mine from me! Just add it to the record, just in case! Let it be known forever in the record that I really like having a penis."

Gus shook his head and got up. Their popcorn bowl was empty, and maybe the salty snack would make Shawn forget this ridiculousness.

"Oh, and also add that I like catnip!" Shawn yelled after him. "That should be recoded somewhere too!"


End file.
